


Canyon Glow

by virberos



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternative Universe - Rock Star, Ardyn Izunia rides a motorcycle in my AU and you can't stop me, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face Sitting, Femdom, Last Room Available, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 10:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17806022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virberos/pseuds/virberos
Summary: Cassandra Aurelia is the manager for Ardyn Izunia, one of the biggest rockstars of Eos. She’s completely totally no doubts about it above feeling for her boss...or that’s what she keeps telling herself as they find themselves stuck in the last hotel room on the side of the desert road.





	Canyon Glow

Cassandra Aurelia had insisted coming with her boss, the biggest star in Eos’ entertainment industry, to keep him on time and not doing impromptu signings and who knows what else. Not because she wanted to spend more time with her boss or anything, nope. Unfortunately, he had done just that and more. 

 

_ ‘Why did I let Ardyn convince me a motorcycle ride was a good idea?!’ _

 

Cassandra was clinging onto Ardyn for dear life, eyes squeezed shut in her helmet. The dry warm air whipped at her jacket. A part of her knew of Ardyn’s tendencies to just go off and do what he wanted but she had hoped that he would listen to her as his manager. Given her situation...it didn’t work. She could just imagine Ardyn’s mischievous grin as she clung onto his shirt. Occasionally, she opened her eyes to see the desert whisk by them before promptly hiding her face into his back and faintly hearing the rumble of a chuckle. 

 

And then, finally, they stopped. Cassandra pulled back and let out a sigh of relief.

 

“Finally, we’re not speeding so dangerously.” She said, pulling off the helmet and putting her glasses back on. She patted the dust off her blue tartan pencil dress. “Can we go b-” When she stood up straight, her gaze went to what lay beyond him and his infernal motorcycle. “Woah…” Stretched before them was a canyon, the rock below banded with various warm colors. 

 

“I’ll have you know, my dear, that you were perfectly safe.” Ardyn said as he pulled off his helmet, running a hand through his long red hair. Usually he had his trademark fedora on his head but, given their mode of transportation, Cassandra had insisted on proper headgear. 

 

“I would’ve felt safer in a rustbucket than on that thing. Or that gaudy mobster car you’re so fond of.” 

 

“Ah, how you wound me.” He held a hand to his chest. “And here I thought you’d enjoy yourself, little bird.”

 

“Unfortunately, I never felt safe on anything with no more than three wheels.” 

 

“Tsk tsk, what’s life without risk?” He asked, wrapping an arm around her midsection. Her face flushed red and any response she wanted to snap at him died in her throat. After a moment of mentally fumbling around, she finally came up with a response.

 

“Safe.” She looked up at him. He let out a sigh, earning a frown from her. She returned her gaze to the beautiful canyon, wondering if she answered incorrectly. She shook that out of her mind, along with the tiny ping of internal disappointment at herself with it. Why should she care about that? She was his manager, not some ditz in love! She glanced to her golden watch. They had left town roughly at noon after a quick lunch, it was 3:45 now...wait, 3:45?! After some quick planning, she let out a sigh. “We won’t get back before sunset. I’d rather not be riding in the dark, so we need to find some cheap motel.”

 

“Thinking about leaving already?”

 

“You should know me at this point, I’m a planner. That’s why I’m your manager.” She said, pulling away from him to go over to the motorcycle’s side compartments. She got her bag out and took out her phone. “No signal...wait, there’s one.” Pulling up the navigation app, she let out a soft groan at the slow pace of the app thanks to the weak signal in the area. But, after a few minutes of patiently waiting for the digital map to load, she found one: Canyon Glow Inn. “Perfect.”

 

“Me?”

 

“Oh, very funny Ardyn.” Cassandra said, ignoring her first response to say ‘yes’ as she turned to face him. “There’s a motel about a mile from here up the road. Canyon Glow Inn. We can stay there for the night.” She looked up at him and had to stop herself from audibly gasping. The late afternoon sun seemed to set him aglow in golden heavenly light. His amber eyes sparkled with life and mischief, belied by a lazy smile. 

 

It was enough to make anyone swoon. Except her. 

 

“And what is that look for?” He asked. 

 

“I’m thinking about the rest of your crew you’ve left behind to go off on this excursion. They’re worried sick, I’d imagine.” She said, trying to hide the other emotions in her.  _ ‘I will not swoon for my boss I am better than that It is unprofessional to fall in love with the man I manage even if does he look handsome in the right light…’ _ Cassandra thought, trying to form a sort of mantra as she put her phone back in her bag. 

 

“They’ll be fine. They are professionals.”

 

“Does that imply that you’re not?” She mused.

 

“Oh, now that’s just a low blow. You’re heartless.” 

 

“Someone has to be the no when you’re surrounded by yes-men. I’ve seen it too many times with good bands getting big. They get surrounded by yes-men and their ego destroys them. Along with the album that ends their careers forever.” Cassandra replied. “Ever heard of The Gaia Girls?” 

 

“Of course. Acapella, if I remember correctly.”

 

“Until they tried to go pop. And that album flopped so hard they couldn’t recover from it.” She strode up to him. “And you’re entertaining enough for me to not let you go down that rabbit hole of being blindly told yes because you make more gil than certain small countries.” 

 

“Aww, you do care.” He smiled, resting a hand on her cheek. She repressed the shudder that followed but not the intense blush that followed.  

 

“Of course I do. If you flop for whatever reason, all the blame lies on me because I’m your manager.” Cassandra looked back to her watch, forcing herself to pull away from his hand. “We should get moving while we have daylight.” She reminded him.

 

“As you wish.” He said, putting on his helmet. She did the same and got on the motorcycle, clinging onto him tightly. The infernal motorcycle revved up and she felt the dry air whip by again. At least the trip to the motel was far shorter than going back to the city. Through the helmet, she watched the setting sun illuminate the landscape from golden light to gentle orange. When they arrived, Cassandra pulled off the helmet. The motel looked tiny, painted in pale orange and beige with turquoise cacti painted where the floor met the wall. Taking her bag, she got off the motorcycle and went to the lobby to procure a room. 

 

The lobby followed the color scheme of pale orange, beige, and turquoise accents. It reminded Cassandra of her grandmother’s home when she lived out in a small desert town. Pushing aside nostalgic memories, Cassandra walked up to the employee behind a polished sandstone desk.

 

“Hello, I was wondering if you have any rooms available.” Cassandra asked briskly, ignoring Ardyn sauntering in casually behind her with his fedora on. The employee blinked before looking through papers. 

 

“We...only have one room available.”

 

“I’m sorry?” Cassandra tilted her head. The employee looked bashful at her words, Cassandra quickly realizing that she was probably expecting a screechy manager if things were not perfect.

 

“I’m sorry ma'am, we only have one room available.” 

 

“One room? What kind of room?” Cassandra asked, trying to keep a level tone yet dreading the answer she was going to get.

 

“Single queen.” Cassandra let out a sigh. That certainly made things far more awkward than they had to be. “I’m sorry ma’am, I re-”

 

“No no, it’s fine. It’s not your fault.” She looked over to Ardyn, who was meandering around the empty lobby. “We’re only here for a night anyway. It’ll do.” She said, pulling out the company card. The room was swiftly paid for and she was handed the key. Thanking the employee, she went to Ardyn. “We have a room.”

 

“We?”

 

“Yes, we. There’s only one room available for us. And that means one bed. I’m taking the chair.” With that, she turned heel and went to the room, glancing back occasionally to make sure Ardyn was following her. When she opened the door, Cassandra noticed the single queen bed, a small desk next to it, and the large windows against the wall that showed an impressive view of the desert landscape. She entered the room and set the helmet on a nearby small table. “Make yourself at home, I’ll get us something for dinner.” She said, shifting past Ardyn to head back outside. She caught a glance at her amused boss but ignored it to find dinner.

 

Cassandra was pleasantly surprised to find that they allowed her to take their dinner of omelettes to their room (although every staff member in the building would probably have been told that Ardyn freaking Izunia was staying at their motel don’t deny him anything). As she entered, she glanced over to see Ardyn casually sitting on the bed without his shirt on. 

 

Because of course fate would tempt her harder. 

 

“Ardyn, dinner’s here. They said it’s a dinner omelette.” Cassandra stated, closing the door behind her. She handed the container to him and went to the desk to eat.

 

“Thank you, my dear.” Ardyn said in that ever-so-smooth voice. Cassandra flushed and ate faster. 

 

It was going to be a long night.  

 

* * *

 

Cassandra stared blankly at the clock, teetering on midnight. She found herself completely unable to sleep, the chair she claimed as a ‘bed’ was far less comfortable than she hoped. Of course, she was also trying to sleep in a pencil dress under her jacket. That probably had something to do with it. The room was dark, save for the moonlight pouring into the room and the cold red glow of the clock’s numbers. Her mind drifted back to Ardyn’s words earlier that day: What was life without risk? Her response, safe, felt like the wrong answer. Of course it was, Ardyn lived the illusion of sex, drugs, and rock n roll at packed stadiums while she stood in the back, watching him from the safety of the VIP lounge as his manager. With a sigh, she stood up and sat on the edge of bed, leaving the jacket on the chair. 

 

She certainly wasn’t getting any sleep tonight. 

 

She looked back to Ardyn’s sleeping form, once again mentally drifting back to the conversation at the canyon. Life without risk...was boring. That was the answer. Ardyn, for all of the things that drove her crazy, with a life always on the edge of disaster, was certainly not a boring man. What about her though? With her deadlines, her worries, her trying to manage him of all people? She didn’t need risk, she couldn’t afford risk. And risk was snoring away behind her. All she needed to do was just get under the covers with him an-

 

“Fuck, I’m head over heels in love of my own boss.”

 

The words came out plainly into the dry air. Cassandra buried her face in her hands, groaning softly. So much for tough love. She had always denied pining for Ardyn, admitting to anyone, much less herself, she had more intense feelings than mere professionalism. She had always worried about crossing the line and so went into denial about those feelings. Of course she would never think about her boss romantically, she was a good girl, miss never toe the line at all kind of good. To even think that she would ever feel anything more than what’s professionally appropriate? Her? Never. 

 

“Mnn? Cassandra, is that you?” 

 

She glanced back to him, seeing that he rolled over to face her. With the moonlight illuminating his features, Cassandra couldn’t help but find that sleepy look endearing.

 

“Yeah, I couldn’t sleep.” She said. He smiled and sat up, letting the blanket fall away to reveal his bare chest. A part of her felt like a child, meekly asking their parent to hold them after a nightmare. She closed her eyes as she felt him wrap his arms around her, his chin resting on her shoulder. She took a breath, inhaling the scent of sandalwood and leather, and leaned back into his embrace. She let herself relax in his strong arms. 

 

“Something on your mind?”

 

“...remember when you asked me what’s life without risk?” 

 

“You replied with safe, if I remember correctly.” 

 

“I was thinking about it. I should’ve responded with boring. Stressful. Anything but safe.” She said, letting the words tumble out into the moonlit room. “You live your life like Eos is going to plunge into darkness tomorrow. For all the times you stress me out, you can’t say you lived your life boringly. What about me? With all the deadlines I deal with, the people I network, and your shenanigans, I can’t afford risk. Least of all matters of the heart, the mixing between personal life and professional image. I’ve always had the image of the good girl, little miss perfect, the least likely person to risk anything for anyone. And yet...and yet, here you are.” She closed her eyes, her hands moving to hold his. “Everything you’ve done today has tested that perfect image. And you didn’t even do much of anything aside from touch me, hold me, just looking at me. I...I’ve fallen in love with you. I have for a while. And I couldn’t tell you because I was in denial about it all. I didn’t want to believe that I wanted you to hold me close and tell me that you cared. I’m the professional perfectly on-time tough love manager, not some love-struck ditz fawning over you!” Cassandra let out a sigh, trying to calm herself down. 

 

“How long have you been bottling all this up?” He asked. The question caught her off guard. She looked to him.

 

“Ah...shortly after I started working. Five years then.” 

 

“My my, this has been a long time coming, hasn’t it?”

 

“I was considering leaving after I told you all this. It’d be a scandal if the pretty perfect manager was in the same bed as her boss.” 

 

“Unless you don’t care about scandal.” 

 

“You may not care, but you’re not the one going to be inundated with tabloid reporters asking if we’re fucking.” Ardyn chuckled. Cassandra realized she had sworn in front of him.

 

“I suppose you’ve lost the ability to care if you’re using that kind of language.” He said teasingly. She looked down for a moment before returning his gaze.

 

“I suppose I have. Which means I might be brave enough at last to do this.” She said. Before Ardyn could ask, she shot forward and kissed him, her hand reaching up to entangle itself into his wild maroon hair. Her heart skipped a beat hearing the pleased chuckle from him and him reciprocating her kiss. This was dangerous, a part of her thought before ignoring it. She pushed him onto his back gently, still focused on the kiss, before pulling back for air. Staring down at him, breathing heavily, she couldn’t help but relish the satisfied look on his face. “That’s a...nice look for you.” She said with a smile.

 

“Oh, my dear…” He chuckled, his hands moving down to give her clothed hips a squeeze. “We haven’t even started yet.” She let out a soft noise of surprise before she smiled.

 

“Then let’s get started then. We have the night, don’t we?” For a brief moment, Cassandra saw his gaze darken with lustful hunger before she felt his hand run down her spine, undoing her dress. She shivered at his hands met bare skin, pulling off her dress to reveal the black lace of her undergarments. His salacious grin made her blush before his lips met her neck. “Ah ah ah, just because I said fuck you to consequence doesn’t mean I lost my managerial side.”

 

“Oh?” He hummed against her skin. “And what will you do, scold me until we come?”

 

“Well Ardyn, I like to have the reins on  _ everything _ .” She gently pushed off him. “Even in the bedroom, unless  _ your majesty _ wishes to object?” She asked, reaching back to undo her bra. Ardyn chuckled as he watched her.

 

“No, no I do not. Although I would like to be called ‘your majesty’ again.” He purred.

 

“Maybe if you’re good.” She replied, slipping off her panties. “But I, for one, would like to see that mouth of yours put to good use.” She said as she got back on the bed.

 

“If I knew you had this side of you, hidden behind that facade of perfection, I would’ve teased you merci- mmf!” Cassandra quickly shut him up, grabbing his hair and forcing him into her wet entrance. It didn’t take long for him to get to work, although Cassandra made sure that look of surprise was burned into her mind. His hands moved to hold her thighs, stroking the skin as he indulged in her.  

 

“Mnff...oh yes, that’s good…” Cassandra panted. If all went well when morning light arrived, she would have to get him to eat her out more. He was certainly putting money where his mouth was and then some, it was almost sinful how good he was. “Ardyn...ah…!” She gasped and shuddered, squeezing her eyes shut as orgasm wracking her body with pleasure. When she recovered, she glanced back, noticing his erection through the crumpled sheets. She was well aware of his tendencies to sleep in the nude (a few very embarrassing mornings made her very aware of that fact). She moved to his side, letting him let out a slow exhale. 

 

“Well well, that was something different.” Ardyn mused. 

 

“We’re not done yet, Mr. Izunia.” Cassandra stated, pushing the sheets off him. Her gaze met Ardyn’s grin.

 

“It seems not, Miss Aurelia. Or should I call you mistress now?” 

 

“If I let you call me mistress, you’ll never miss a moment to embarrass me in public.” She paused. “But I do like being called mistress.”  

 

“What does that make me, a pampered pet?” 

 

“If I were bolder, I would call you a brat given how much you make me run around. But pampered pet works too. I remember the time you wore cat ears as a joke, you looked so cute in them.” 

 

“Duly noted.” He purred, earning a blush from Cassandra. She wasted no time stroking his cock to make him change his tune. She could already imagine him in a cute cat maid outfit, a slow and sinful ‘nya’ coming from his lips. She would have to consider getting him in that as she moved to straddle him, the tip of his cock rubbing her slick entrance. With a deep breath, she slowly slid down onto his cock, groaning as he stretched her out. 

 

“Ahn...mnn, that’s a nice stretch…” She whispered before moving her hips, finding her pace. She felt him shift underneath him. “Ah ah ah, I can stop right here and now.”

 

“Oh, you tease me so much.”

 

“And I’ll tease you all night long. Or at least, until I come.” 

 

“Should I expect a night where I’m at your mercy, my dear?”

 

“Only if you’ve been naughty, Izunia.” 

 

“Oh I can’t wait.” He purred. Cassandra grinned as she continued to ride the rock star underneath her. It was exhilarating to have such a powerful man underneath her, letting him ride her and find her orgasm. Her hand rested on his chest, lightly gripping the soft red-violet hair, as she rode him. She wondered how natural was it that the curtains matched the drapes, as it were, but didn’t think too long about it. She let out a noise of surprise when his hand took hers, pressing a kiss to her fingers. 

 

_ ‘That damn charmer…’ _ Cassandra thought, her gaze meeting the dark amber smolder in his eyes.  _ ‘You have a gaze that sends your fan into a frenzy. And my heart.’ _ Cassandra groaned softly before increasing her pace, feeling her orgasm coming close. 

 

“Cassandra…”

 

“Ardyn…!” She gasped and let out a cry, feeling warmth pour into her. She kept going, chasing her own orgasm. It didn’t take long for her to come again. She slowly pulled off him, panting heavily, and laid down next to him. 

 

“Well, my dear?” He asked. She could tell he was trying to hide his breathlessness.

 

“If you’re willing, we...we could make this a proper relationship.” She said softly.

 

“Are you willing, is the proper question.” He looked down to her, a hand gently rubbing her side. 

 

“I am quite willing, knowing that you reciprocate my affections.” She hummed, moving over to cuddle him. “We’ll talk more in the morning. It’s time to rest.”

 

“As you wish.” He murmured, nuzzling her hair. He reached down to pull the blanket up over them. Cassandra didn’t take long to fall into blissful slumber.


End file.
